Administrative Core (A) Project Summary/Abstract The Miami CFAR is applying for its second competitive renewal after one term as a DCFAR and one as a full CFAR. The Miami CFAR mission is to advance HIV/AIDS research by providing scientific leadership and developing an infrastructure that fosters integration of basic and clinical sciences, including behavioral/social sciences, promotes education and mentorship, and partners with the community to prevent, treat and cure HIV/AIDS. It has five Cores (Administrative, Developmental, Clinical, Laboratory and Behavioral) and seven scientific areas of research that reflect the CFAR's funded research base and NIH research priorities. Since the inception of the CFAR, the leadership of the University of Miami (UM) has provided increasing commitment resulting in significant expansion in recruitments and financial support. At this juncture HIV/AIDS research has become the largest NIH funded discipline at UM, underscoring the importance and the impact of the Miami CFAR. The leadership of the CFAR is unchanged with Savita Pahwa, MD as Director, and Margaret Fischl, MD, and Mario Stevenson, PhD as Co-Directors. The Administrative Core (A) will provide administration and coordination for activities of the Miami CFAR. Specifically this Core will support the following aims: Aim 1. Provide scientific leadership and establish lines of communication. Core A will develop the CFAR's scientific agenda and serve as the focal point for communication with University leadership, the NIH Program Office and CFAR members. Aim 2. Organize annual meetings with advisory committees and pilot grant reviews with Core B. Aim 3. Coordinate activities of Cores and Scientific Areas of Research (SARs). Core A will provide oversight for Cores and assist their leaders in establishing priorities, organization of activities, and in optimal utilization of resources. It will guide the SARs towards the most compelling research opportunities by appointing SAR leaders and building SAR memberships. Aim 4. Leverage UM Departments/Centers/Institutes to secure strategic recruitment of investigators and access to additional resources. CFAR will help bring recruits to the table and identify resources that facilitate establishment of new faculty. Aim 5. Enrich intellectual environment of the Miami CFAR through educational activities such as seminars, symposia, select journal clubs, speaker lunch meetings for junior faculty and post-doctoral fellows, and web-based information. Aim 6. Foster collaborations and establish linkages. Core A will stimulate collaborations within Miami CFAR, with other CFARs, Industry, Florida Institutions (e.g. Scripps Florida, Florida International University (FIU), and University of Florida (UF)) and with the community. Aim 7. Establish policies and procedures for oversight and governance of the Miami CFAR. Core A will establish policies, procedures and outcome measures which will be reviewed annually to formalize operations. It will position CFAR priorities and resources towards the most compelling research opportunities. Overall, activities of this Core are expected to promote economies of scale, add value and bring synergy to the HIV/AIDS research activities at UM.